


À Votre Goût (To Your Liking)

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: Rafael decides to show off his cooking skills. Shockingly, he fails. Smut ensues!
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Reader, Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	À Votre Goût (To Your Liking)

“The elevator is out of service ma’am,” Hugo, the doorman replied as you entered the apartment complex. You sighed, exhausted. After a stressful day at work, the last thing you wanted to do was walk up what seemed like endless flights of stairs.

You pinched the bridge of your nose. “Until when?”

“Should be repaired by Friday,” Hugo replied.

You groaned - Friday was three days away. “Okay, thanks. Any mail?”

“Mr. Barba is already home,” Hugo replied. “He took the mail.”

You blinked, stunned. Rafael had told you he wouldn’t be home until late - he had to prep witnesses for an upcoming trial. You smiled at the doorman. “Thanks Hugo; have a good night.”

You removed your coat, in anticipation of the sweaty climb ahead and folded it in half before tucking it over your arm. Grabbing your work bag, you made your way to the stairs and began your ascent. By the time you got halfway, you realized you chose poorly with footwear as your toes felt cramped in the the toe box.

It seemed like forever but eventually you made your way to your floor. You rounded the hallway and walked past the other apartments, towards your door. As you approached your door, a burning odor hit your nostrils. Alarmed, you unlocked the door.

“Rafi?” You questioned setting down your coat, and purse on the mahogany console table adjacent to the door. You took note of the bouquet of red roses on the console and read the card that accompanied it:

To my dearest Y/N: For once in my life, I don’t have to try to be happy. When I’m with you, it just happens. I love you. -Rafael

You smiled and felt a pang in your heart. Setting the card back down, you removed your shoes and rubbed your feet quickly before making your way further into the apartment. The smell of smoke permeated throughout. You crinkled your nose in disgust before padding your way to the kitchen where the smell of smoke was strongest.

The scene before you was utter chaos. The sink was full of dirty pots and pans, the island was littered with various vegetables, some half-chopped, some still whole. The stove top was filthy, with sauce spills and water rapidly boiling. A fry pan was smoking - and your boyfriend was sitting on a stool, his hand wrapped in a dish towel, grimacing.

“Oh Jesus!” you cried out, dashing over to turn off everything on the stove. You noticed the oven was on too and when you opened the oven door, a billow of hot smoke wafted out, nearly blinding you and taking off your brows. You coughed as you stood fully again, turning the oven off. You turned to face Rafael, “Rafael what is going on? Are you okay?”

“Do I look okay?” Rafael gritted. You took in the sight of the handsome prosecutor, noting he had better days. He was still in his suit pants and dress shirt, his sleeves rolled up. He had donned an apron, that read “Kiss the Cook,” to which you let out a small giggle. Rafael looked at you with an eyebrow cocked, his face annoyed.

You say next to him and took his wrapped hand into yours and gently unwrapped. You hissed at the wound: a gash graced Rafael’s open palm. It had stopped bleeding but it very clearly needed to be stitched. You stood and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I’ll be right back,” you replied and left the kitchen.

Rafael watched as you walked away and then surveyed the destruction in front of him. He had wanted to surprise you with a homemade romantic dinner but he was a known klutz - something he was endlessly ribbed for. He tripped down the stairs of the courthouse constantly - so much so he kept a spare walking boot in his office; more often than not, he dropped his phone on his face more times than not while checking his phone in bed. Rafael was not trusted in the kitchen - many times he burned himself with a hot pan or cut a finger - like the time he tried to grab something from the food processor but forgot to remove the blade first. Unless you were around, Rafael stayed away from the kitchen and just DoorDashed meals. 

Knowing his track record was against him, Rafael took a knife skills course at Le Cordon Bleu one weekend while you were away visiting family. He learned to how properly hold a knife (it should be an extension of your arm). He learned to dice, chop, batonnet, brunoise, julienne, chiffonade and then some. He purchased the best Japanese knives on the market, excited to show off his newly acquired skills. 

The menu was set: seared bay scallops with a lemon butter and sage sauce and brown butter steak with kohlrabi salad. Rafael took the day off and spent the day at Grand Central Market buying the best steaks and freshest scallops they had to offer. Rafael heard the disappointment in your voice that afternoon when he said he was working late. Rafael made one last stop on his way home after shopping all morning - he stopped at the local florist and bought a bouquet of red roses.

Rafael’s plan was to wine and dine you, and ask you a very important question. He had been meaning to ask you for weeks, carrying around the custom ring he had made. An emerald cut sapphire ring, flanked with two diamonds. The sapphire came from his abuelita’s ring that she had left him when she had passed - “para cuando te cases,” the note that accompanied the ring read.

And now, Rafael knew his plans were shot to shit. The knife slipped out of his hands and he instinctively grabbed for it, slicing his hand in process. Rafael spent so much time trying to stop the bleeding, he forgot about dinner and everything began to burn and boil over. All he wanted was for the pain to stop and drink some scotch.

Rafael heard you get on the phone - he tried to hear who you were talking to but couldn’t make it out.

Finally you came back with a first aid kit and as if you had read his mind, a glass of scotch.

“Who was that you were talking to?” he asked curiously, before taking a sip of his drink.

“Just Lauren. She’s dropping something off later for me.”

Rafael nodded. “Mmmmm.”

You pulled up a chair and sat in front of him. Rafael watched as you carefully began to tend to his injury. He hissed and jerked his hand back as you dabbed his cut with hydrogen peroxide.

“Rafael,” you warned. “Stay still.” Rafael grunted and you crinkled your nose at him as you continued. You blew on the wound and then placed a zip stitch on his hand followed by a protective dressing.

“All better,” you announced, collecting the trash and standing.

Rafael sighed. “Thank you cariño.” He swallowed his drink whole. He got up and moved to start cleaning up, when you stopped him.

“Look, I can see you were trying to do… something. You’re hurt. Go pour yourself another drink and let me clean up. I’ll be much faster than you. Go change and I’ll be out to join you in a minute,” you replied.

Rafael began to protest but you shook your head. You pressed your hands onto his chest, and closed the gap between both of you. “Amor, vete. Siéntate en la sala. Por favor.”

Rafael sighed, defeated and exited to the living room. He made himself a new drink and turned on the record player to play some Grover Washington, Jr. The room soon filled with the tunes of the saxophonist. Meanwhile, you wiped down the counters and tossed all the burned and ruined food in the trash. You loaded the dishes and pots into the dishwasher and set it to wash. 

There was a knock on the door. You heard Rafael answer and then the door shut once more. You met Rafael in the living room where he was sitting on the couch. “Lauren dropped off a bag for you. She said you owe her big time especially since you made her walk up all of the stairs.”

You took the bag from the couch. “Yeah, yeah. I know. Be right back.”

Rafael watched as you disappeared with the bag. He sat on the couch, arms outstretched with his eyes closed, his head resting against the couch cushion.

“Ahem,” you interrupted. Rafael opened his eyes and his eyes widened, his jaw went slack.

“Do you like it?” you asked as you twirled. “Lauren let me borrow it.” You were dressed as a sexy doctor: white thigh highs, a white doctor’s coat that was obscenely short and a stethoscope.

“Call me Doctor Y/L/N,” you continued, not letting Rafael answer. “And I am here to take care of you.” You sat on Rafael’s lap, your legs on the outside of his thighs. Rafael moved his hands to your hips and he hissed as he moved his wounded hand. You gently moved his hand to the side, and pressed your lips to his. Rafael returned the kiss, his tongue tracing the outline of your lips, seeking permission to deepen the kiss. You opened your mouth to allow him in and your tongues dueled one another’s. You sighed into the kiss and melted into his embrace.

***  
You gripped the headboard as Rafael’s tongue lapped between your folds. Rafael devoured your cunt as if he were a starving man with his first meal in ages. You whined as his tongue swirled over your labia and clitoris. Your thighs quivered as he kept at you, alternating his licks with sucks and thrusts.

You rocked against Rafael’s face, meeting his tongue thrusts. “Don’t stop, please, don’t stop,” you moaned. Rafael used his good hand to slip a finger inside of your warm sheath while he pulled off to take a breather. Rafael turned his face side to side, alternating kisses and love bites on your thighs. “God damn, you taste fucking delicious.”

You could hear the wet sounds his saliva and your arousal made while he finger fucked you. Your could feel that your thighs were sticky and messy. It made you even more aroused. You kept one hand on the headboard to keep steady and used the other one to cup your breast and pinch your nipple. “I’m going to cum,” you warned.

Rafael slipped his fingers out, causing you to whine again. “Gorgeous, that’s the plan,” he growled and pulled you back down against his mouth. He continued lapping your slit and rubbed his nose against your clit.

“Right there, right there!” You gasped as you began to unravel all over Rafael’s face. You swore you saw stars as you came, Rafael’s name escaping your lips. Rafael continued to fuck you with his mouth as you rode out your orgasm. As you came down to reality, he blew on your clit, causing you to hiss and jerk.

You climbed off Rafael’s face and sunk down his body. He kissed you hard and you could taste yourself on his tongue. Rafael gave your ass a smack. You rubbed your wet cunt against his cock, which was painfully hard. “From behind,” Rafael requested and you nodded. “Okay.”

You positioned yourself on all fours. Rafael took his cock in his good hand and smacked his cock against your ass. You thrusted your hips back, seeking fulfillment. Rafael reached over to the nightstand and grabbed some lube. Slathering his cock, he then rubbed it against your entrance before thrusting inside of you.

You both simultaneously moaned as he filled you completely. Rafael’s thrusted slowly in and out of you so that you could adjust. “Oh fuck,” he groaned.

“Fuck me papi, fuck me hard,” you begged.

Rafael began to piston in and out of you, fucking you fast and furiously, as you requested. He gripped your hips tightly, ignoring the throb from his injured hand.

“You like that? Is that hard enough for you baby?” Rafael grunted as he pistoned into you, the sound of skin slapping as he surged forward. You nodded and Rafael wrapped a hand into your hair and pulled you up, so that you back was against his chest, while he continued fucking you. “What was that amor? I couldn’t hear you.”

“Yes Rafael, oh God, yes,” you babbled. Rafael let go of your hair and you dropped nearly completely onto the bed, your ass stuck up in the air.

“Now that’s a sight to see,” Rafael groaned. The bed creaked and the headboard banged against the wall under your amorous activities.

You reached down and began to rub your clit haphazardly. Rafael’s thrusts became erratic and you knew he was close. Your walls began to flutter, and you chanted Rafael’s name as if it were a prayer.

“That’s it gorgeous, cream on that cock,” Rafael encouraged. “Cover that cock with your cum.”

You wailed as your orgasm peaked and cascaded over you. Rafael chased his own release and it came quickly. His own hips stiffened and he held you in place as he spilled his seed inside of you. Rafael slowly slipped out of you and you could feel his seed drip out of you and onto your thighs. “Fuck that’s hot,” Rafael groaned, rubbing his sweat slicked face.

You smirked and flopped onto your back, and pulled Rafael down onto the bed. You both were a tangle of limbs. You snuggled into his embrace, and listened to his heartbeat as his chest rose and fell. You traced your fingers along his chest hair, down to his stomach and back up, tracing imaginary patterns. Rafael pressed a kiss onto your head, snuggling you tighter.

“So since dinner was a bust, want to get Indian or Chinese?” you asked with a small yawn. “I’m starved.”

“Chinese works,” Rafael replied. “But first, before we order, I wanted to tell you something.”

“What’s up guapo?” You asked turning over, so that you were on your belly.

I — I had planned this wonderful night for you. I was going to make you a special dinner; I had taken lessons —“

“You took lessons?” You asked in disbelief.

“Yes. I’ll get back to that - clearly tonight didn’t go the way I wanted it to, though it ended better than it started,” Rafael continued. You let out a low chuckle. “I’ll say.” Rafael pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Be right back.”

As Rafael got up and walked away, you admired his naked rear. Rafael returned quickly. Before returning to the bed, he slipped on his boxers. “Y/F/N, I thought it mattered what I said, or where I said it. But it doesn’t. What matters is that I am hopelessly and irrecoverably in love with you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Rafael produced a small black box and opened it. You gasped at the exquisite sparkler. “Rafael are you—“

“Will you marry me?” Rafael asked. You looked at him stunned, tears running down your cheeks.

You nodded, a huge beaming smile spreading across your face. “Yes, yes I will.” Rafael took your hand and slipped the ring onto your finger. You pulled Rafael into a kiss, and he pressed himself against your body. You wrapped your legs around his hips, and you could feel his erection.

“What’s that about dinner?” You teased, breaking the kiss. “Suddenly I’m not hungry anymore.”

Rafael’s eyes darkened. “Oh but I am,” he growled before giving you a searing kiss and then moving down your body.


End file.
